


Home

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma loves Regina and makes a beautiful declaration of love, F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family in the end, post Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: Emma knows where her home is, right next to Henry and Regina. One shot, Swan Queen fluff.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Season 3, especially the idea of Emma having Regina's memories. So this is set in 3B, no male love interests in this little fic. Just a sweet one shot.

It’s another day in Storybrooke.

If you forget about the fact there’s a new curse, Henry doesn’t remember Regina and up until a couple of days ago, she thought her biggest concern was making sure their son passed his Chemistry test.

“Everything ok, Ma?” Henry says as they walk down the street towards Granny, where Snow and Charming (God, it’s hard not to call them that in front of Henry) are waiting to have family breakfast.

Which for her son is just breakfast with Emma’s very boring friends. 

“Yeah, just tired, I guess”

“You know, it’s not so bad here. Some people are nice”

“What, you wanna leave the city, old man?”, she bumps their shoulders playfully as they cross the street. God, when did he get so tall?

“No, I think you want to”

“Nah, I’m good” 

Emma would take the metro on rush hour over chimeras, trolls and other magical creatures any day of the week, thank you very much. Again, not that she can tell this to Henry.

“Just saying, can’t blame you if you want to stay. The way you look at her”

“Sn- Mary Margaret?” Henry snorts and gives his mother a side glance. “Ok, not Mary Margaret. Who are you talking about, then?”

They’re just about to walk up the steps to the diner’s door when Regina rushes out, her eyes red and brow creased. 

“Regina”, Emma says, her heart beating faster. Whoever did this to her, she will kill them.

The brunette squares her jaw and crashes her shoulder against Emma’s, growling “idiot” as she walks away. It’s loud enough for Henry to hear and once again, he snorts, looking rather amused at his mother and her lost puppy eyes, all because of the words of a woman she swears is just an acquaintance.

“Looks like your girlfriend is mad. I’d get some flowers if I were you”

“I am not… She is not…” but try as she might, Emma only has eyes for Regina’s distant figure, and the urge to follow her overcomes the need to wipe that smirk from her son’s face, the little shit.

He may not remember her, but he is all Regina right now, looking smug and pleased.

“Just stay with David, ok? I’ll be back”

“Good luck”, he says wiggling his eyebrows and goes inside.

He’s right about that. Emma is gonna need all the luck she can get.

  
**  
  


All Emma can think the minute Regina opens the door to her mansion is that she ran out of luck, or perhaps she never stood a chance, as the brunette conjures a fireball into her hand the second their eyes meet.

“Hey, take it easy”

“Do not tell me to take it easy” she hisses and throws the fireball at Emma’s feet, making her stand back, yelping. Regina lets out a little laugh at that. “Oh, now you’re scared? You must not be so afraid of the Evil Queen if you think you can take my son away from me  _ again _ ”

“Wait, what…?”

_ Oh, shit. _

28 years later and Snow White can’t keep a fucking secret.

“That’s right. Your idiot mother told me you plan to take Henry back to New York. And you think I would let it happen?”

“Regina, it’s not what you think! I promise”

The woman ignores her and magics another fireball, her dark eyes glowing. Fuck, Emma should so not be turned on right now.

“I swear to God I would fireball your perky little ass if it weren’t for the fact I need your magic to defeat my sister”

“You think my ass is perky?”

“Is that all you got from what I just said?!” 

“Wait, no”, Emma says as Regina gets ready to throw the ball. The blonde extends her hands in a plea and a rush of water appears and falls on Regina’s head.

“SWAN!” Regina shouts as soon as she recovers from the shock and she looks ready to murder Emma with her own hands, magic be damned.

“Regina, I can’t control my magic, I’m sorry…” Emma stumbles backwards and with her words, lifting her arms once again. She barely has time to notice the cloud of white smoke that engulfs both women and transports them to the benches by the harbor.

She barely has time to wonder what’s happening as Regina elbows her ribs. 

“Get off of me”, she demands and moves the blonde out her way, until Emma is left alone in the bed of flowers -but mostly mud and grass- where they landed.

The blonde scrambles to her feet and is almost expecting to see Regina puffing away in her usual purple smoke. And she almost wishes that was the case, because the sight before her breaks her heart and Regina is right, she is an  _ idiot _ .

The brunette is slumped in one of the benches, slightly shaking and wiping way treacherous tears that have escaped her eyes.

“Hey”, Emma says softly, taking off her jacket and putting it on Regina’s shoulders. She kneels in front of her and rubs her shoulders to keep her warm.

“Don’t” she warns, but aside from flinching, does nothing else to prevent the action. 

Ok, that’s a start.

“Let me explain the situation and after that, if you still want to, you can fireball my perky ass”

“I did not say perky” 

“You did too”

“I can’t believe you want to take my son back to that filthy, awful city full of noise and…”, she starts to rant and Emma rolls her eyes -affectionately, some might remark- because of course Regina wouldn’t just stay silent when she thinks she’s losing their son again.

“So that means you don’t want to come?”, Emma finally interrupts and the way Regina gapes, wordless is actually satisfying.

“What?” she finally manages to say. Emma takes a deep breath and looks into chocolate eyes.

“I would never take Henry away from you, Regina. It’s true that I want to go back to New York once this is over. But I want you to come with us”

“Emma, that’s ridiculous. I have no skills whatsoever. I can’t imagine myself living there… I-I wouldn’t know what to do”

“Come on. You’re a great mother, a great cook, and you managed to keep this town in order for 28 years”

“If you’re bringing me to New York so I can cook and clean for you, just get a maid, Miss Swan”

Emma barks out a laugh at this and looks down. Too bad, because she misses Regina’s affectionate smile.

“You’re pretty, so you could be a model” Regina rolls her eyes at that and Emma reaches for her hand. “Hey, come on. You have impeccable taste so you could work at an art gallery or have your own restaurant… bake apple pies for the world to taste, how does that sound?”

“It sounds like you have lost your mind. And like you’ve thought of this for a while”

“The moment I got my memories back, actually”

“Why?” Regina whispers.

Now or never, Emma thinks. She takes Regina’s hand -the one she’s clasping with her own-and places it on her chest. Regina takes a sharp intake of breath, feeling Emma’s heart beat.

“Regina, look at me. Please” When the brunette nods and does as she’s asked -for once, without a remark or an eye roll- Emma begins to explain. “This past year has been... amazing. All the memories you gave me of Henry growing up gave me a comfort I never knew I could find. And our life in New York was fun and it felt… it felt like the closest thing I could have to a home. But something was always missing.  _ You _ were missing, Regina. Why else would you be the first thing I saw once I got my memories back?”

“It could have been a coincidence.” she dismisses, although there is a touch of hope in her voice. Because Henry may not remember right now, but Emma does… and that’s enough to endure the pain.

“Like hell it is”

“Must you always be so crude?”

“Yes, when I feel very strongly about something”

“And what is that, dear?”

Regina thinks she knows. But she needs to hear it. And Emma wants to say it.

“You and me. Us. And Henry, our weird family that probably makes no sense but feels like home. And I want us to be together, but I also want us to have a fresh start, that we can put some distance from this fairy tale crap” and that earns and actual chuckle from Regina. “I want Henry to have a good, normal life. Because I love him. And I want you to be happy and safe. Because… I love you”

The Earth hasn’t tilted off its axis, which is comforting because Emma thought the moment she admitted her feelings for Regina the world would end. 

“Emma”, Regina gasps and places her hand on the blonde’s cheeks, a single tear falling down her face.

“So… what do you think?”

“I think this is a discussion we will have when our son remembers everything… but I will be happy anywhere the three of us are together"

“I will fix it, ok? I promise you Henry will remember you”, Emma says, her voice breaking in the end.

“I know you will”

“Can I kiss you now?” Emma says to lighten up the mood and Regina laughs, making Emma’s heart skip a beat.

“Why would I let you do that?” 

“Because…” the blonde pouts. “You threatened to fireball my ass”

“Mmm, I did, didn’t I?” Regina says, running her thumb across Emma’s cheek and getting closer.

“Maybe a kiss can break the curse” Emma wiggles her eyebrows. “If it does, we move to New York. And if it doesn’t, I’ll let you throw one fireball…”

Before Emma can make another one of -what she thinks are- her smart remarks, Regina’s lips are on hers. This time, it does feel like the world is going upside down and Emma feels warmth and magic and a burst of color that ends the kiss far too soon for her liking.

Regina gasps and looks around, her hand flying to touch her own lips, amazed at what just happened.

“We did it”, she whispers.

“Can I get another kiss now?” Emma says and throws herself forward, but Regina stands up, a bright smile on her face. The blonde lands face first on the bench. “Ouch, ‘Gina”

“Henry”, is all the brunette says and Emma rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah, ok, let’s go”

She takes the hand Regina is offering and they stand impossibly close, the brunette’s forehead against Emma’s chin. 

“I’m so glad we’re back to co-parenting and since you’ve been away for a year you have to help him with all his Math homework for the rest of his life”

Regina laughs and wraps her arms around Emma’s waist.

“We’ll see”

“I guess we will”, Emma says with a smug smile and they kiss, before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. They know they’re at Granny’s when they feel their son jumping in and joining their hug, shouting  _ Moms! _ and Emma can tell Regina is crying and maybe she is too, just a little bit.

In the middle of Granny’s, with Regina and their son, Emma knows it. 

She’s home.


End file.
